Aliens are Real
by Hasegawa
Summary: Teddy was surprised, shocked and also awed."I never know that aliens are real in America!" Rating: K.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Nothing, just a bit of fighting scene.

Pairing: Not yet. Family Harry/Teddy.

Rating: K, at the moment.

Betaed by NightAngel99. Thank you very much!

Note: To make this work, please disregard the Harry Potter timeline. I make it that Teddy is currently an eleven years old boy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter didn't know what to do. He was the Saviour of The Wizarding World and all those weird titles the Ministry of Magic bequeathed him, but he wasn't the best of parent. Heck, he didn't even have the best example of what parents are supposed to do. How does one treat a family member in depression?

In front of him sathis godson, his only family. Teddy Potter-Lupin wasn't looking like the usual cheerful boy. No, after three months in Hogwarts, the boy finally snapped. He couldn't get through his first year in Hogwarts anymore. And that was all because of his family lineage.

Teddy's father, Remus, was a werewolf. His mother was a metamorphmagus. And those things stuck with Teddy. Teddy was a natural metamorphmagus. He hadbeen doing this chameleon-like attitude ever since he was three. Basically he could blend into the room by changing his own body colour like the colour of the wallpaper, or making his brown hair black and unruly, just like Harry's. It used to be a source of fun in the Potter household.

The boy was able to control his own appearance, but sadly he couldn't control himself on the full moon. On those full moon nights, he turned into a wolf, although he was able to retain the human mind in him. Teddy didn't like it though, because the transformation both ways wasvery painful. He would howl and cryand wish the pain to go away. It was always when those times came that he realized how much his Godfather loved him. His Godfather would come to him every time that happened. Harry would then cradle the crying cub inside his arms, shushing and comforting,and stay with Teddy throughout the night. Sometimes, Harry would even turn into his animagus form and play with the werewolf cub the whole night, just to calm the pain down when it was time for Teddy to turn back human in the morning.

Ginny was unable to accept Teddy's werewolf form and it was the main reason why Harry and Ginny broke up the engagement. Ginny reasoned that she didn't want her children to be living with a very dangerous werewolf, even though Teddy was still able to retain his human mind everytime he transformed. Teddy felt really bad about it, but Harry calmed his Godson down, saying that if Ginny couldn't acceptTeddy's werewolf side, then they couldn't be family since that was the main point of being a family: to accept each other's everything. Since then, the relationship between the Weasleys and Harry started to fade away; the twins beingthe only ones who would receive them like an old friend. Now, Harry and teddy only talked to the twins once a month.

And three months ago Teddy started going to Hogwarts for his first year. Alas, it didn't go well. After the students knew about his condition, they shunned him. Especially since Teddy was Harry Potter—the hero's—nephew. His metamorphmagus ability was criticized as 'unstable', 'embarrassing' and 'annoying'. He was unable to make friends even in his own house, Gryffindor. When he transformed into a werewolf in the first full moon, the teachers caged him inside a magic sealed silver cage. It was very painful, without his Godfather to soothe him and with the silver all around him. Teddy tried to run away the next full moon, but it resulted in his dorm mates seeing his werewolf form. It created chaos and since then nobody wanted to share anything with him—all his dorm mates demanded (through their parents) that Teddy Potter-Lupin needed to be removed from their dorm.

In the end, Harry took Teddy away from Hogwarts, not before cursing and satirized the whole school as judgmental hypocrites. He took his Godson away, away from Britain, and now they were on their first week in the States, under the label of 'holiday-ing' but with not so much fun.

Harry decided that Teddy and he needed a holiday, so there they were that noon, eating lunch in one of the café in the middle of Manhattan.

The boy was pushing his food around. Harry felt his chest sting. He didn't like how everything hurt his Godson. Teddy was a very nice boy. He deserved more. Harry didn't want Teddy to have a bad childhood, like what hehad gone through.

"Teddy…" Harry tried to speak, but these days the boy just refused to listen to him anymore, opting to keep silentand follow meekly everything Harry asked him to do.

And that was when an alien-humanoid looking monster sprang through the window behind Harry.

* * *

The Avengers (well, that was what they called themselves) werebusy fighting the Chitauris, and that was not so easy, with civilians running around them in panic. Loki hadopened the portal and now those Chitauris swarmed down like parasites.

Captain America told the Avengers personnel to do their own specified task. However, the numbers were just unbalanced—it's like one against a thousand. So it was hard for them to control, and some of the Chitauris were able to infiltrate the buildings and subways without getting known.

Unfortunately, Captain America realized it too late. Those strays Chitauris were targeting the civilians and killing some of them. Shouting and screams were heard; making the Captain winced in his anger and desperation. He was angry at himself because he couldn't save those innocent civilians, because he didn't have the power to do better.

If only he was stronger…

And then a blast was heard from one of the café, and Captain America turned to see five unconscious Chitauris flying away from the said building.

* * *

"Wh…what was that, Harry?" Teddy was shaking, hiding behind his Godfather's body. Even though Harry was quite short for a man, Teddy was still a shorter boy. And Harry had grabbed him, hid Teddy behind his own body, and started to attack those weird looking aliens with some offensive spells.

The first alien who flew across the window was dead the second Harry's reductor met his neck; but more and more were coming into the shop. Other customers were already running away in panic and fear, so Harry decided he could use more magic to defend himself and his charge. Deciding he needed more power, he switched tothe Elder Wand instead of his personalphoenix feather wand. When the Elder Wand touched his fingers, the wand shook in delight.

Harry started to shout even more offensive spells, but the longer he tried to defend, the more thatcame, so in the end Harry opted to run and grabbed Teddy, running while simultaneously casting 'bombarda' on the whole café.

The building exploded, and Harry wished the owner of the café didn't remember his face. Harry wasn't sure he could handle the court case afterward.

He ran to the street, and found that there were more aliens around them, with a pair of normal looking humans—well, one of them was a very attractive lady in a catsuit and the other was a bulky man wearing a tight American flag—fighting the aliens off. Immediately, Harry decided that they were the good guys, so he sighed in relief and ran to take his Godson to a safer place before maybe helping them out. Some police were already gathered and blocking the road—but they were blasted by the alien's gun, so Harry opted to apparate back into their hotel,only to find that he apparated right in front of a ruin of the building, a handful of the alien looking menace and a human-shaped metal knight in red and gold armour,Gryffindorish colour,fighting those aliens on top of the ruin of things.

Harry was very surprised, and so were the others. Immediately realizing that the hotel wasn't an option anymore, the wizard then turned and apparated back to his initial place outside the café, and placed Teddy on the road. Apparating twice in a row while holding his Godson wasn't the easiest thing; and Harry let himself to catch a breath first.

Teddy was in standing there in surprise, shock and awe.

"I never know that aliens are real in America!" The boy wondered.

Harry grimaced. Why was it always him? Damn his bad luck and seemingly twisted fate.

* * *

Comment?


	2. Chapter 2

I am surprised over the responses. Thank you so much! And here is the next chapter.

Betaed by NighAngel99, thank you so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Capt? Can you finally use the internal communication device?" _

The degrading comment was not lost on Steve's mind. "Yes, Stark, I can. What's wrong? How is the condition up there?"

Honestly, anythingStark said grated Steve's nerves like no other. The man has a peculiar charm that either made him very loveable or hate-able. And sadly, Steve found Stark as a very charming hate-able man. Reliable soldier, though.

"_I am fine. Alien keeps coming, though. By the way, I just saw a very strange thing. An illusion you may call it, like magic—puff, the impossible thing, but Jarvis picked it on the radar so I pretty sure I am not imagining things." _

"Stark, get to the point. We all need to focus!"

"_Capt, I think I saw a man with a kid just appear and disappear in front of me not a minute ago." _

Steve stopped thinking and turned back to the café, to see a man with a child standing outside the ruins of building. The child was looking in awe at the adult.

"You mean… a black haired man with a brown haired child, wearing brown jacket and pants?"

"_Hmm, I was sure the kid had red hair, though they are kinda close, so yeah. Hooo? So he appeared around you or something? Interesting, don't you think? A minute apart and they travelled, like, around ten __kilometres__. No current normal travel method is that fast." _

"Captain, Stark, focus!" The sound of Natasha was enough to get the chatting over the intercoms stopped.

Two men simultaneously answered, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Harry rubbed his forehead, a habit he had had since when his scar hurt. He was kind of unsure where he could find a safe place for Teddy, so he looked around and saw the American flag man and the attractive lady fighting, this time joined by a blonde muscular man.

"Teddy, can you follow my words? This is not a fun fair. This is not a TV show. This is real and dangerous. I need your word to stay silent and wait for me till I come back once I get you to the safe point."

But Teddy's attention was not focused on him—Harry face-palmed. It seemed that letting the boy watched the alien movies marathon yesterday in the hotel was a very bad idea. Teddy seemed to think that those aliens would behave like the muggles movie called E.T.

"Harry, do you think those aliens would do the finger thing with me? Are these alien muggles too? Wow, this is very awesome!"

"Teddy!" Harry scowled, and he regretted it the next second. Teddy paled and the spark that hadbeen lost ever since he went to Hogwarts was gone once again. Harry groaned. He took the boy for a holiday to gain that spark back, but now that spark showed up at the most inappropriate of times. What should he do?

"You need to evacuate this place, sir. It is dangerous to be out on the street at this time." Came a voice suddenly from behind him. Harry turned to see the American flag man panting. He looked extremely tired. "My team and I are trying our hardest to stop the alien invasion, but we would be glad if you could take your son to a safe place."

Harry nodded and grabbed Teddy, asking; "Where is the safe point, sir?"

The American flag looked deflated. "I was not told of a safe point being assigned… err… maybe that building can be used as one?" he pointed at one of the still-standing, sturdy looking buildings, five kilometers away. Harry grimaced, but he was British and British people are trained to be polite, so he thanked the American flag.

In his panic, Harry forgot that he wasn't supposed todisapparate in front of a muggle, super powered muggle or not.

* * *

The safe point,that was actually not a safe point, was empty and quite far from the alien invasion area, so Harry decided it was a good resting point. Maybe he could leave Teddy here and go help those fighting muggles. It seemed very unfairfor them to fight the endless amount of aliens by themselves, and his magic hasproven to be very effective against the aliens. So now, Harry just needed to make sure that teddy would stay out of the harm and waited for him to come back.

But that proved the hardest part of all. Teddy was still silent. Harry was out of his mind, trying to find the right words to say.

"Teddy, please look at me? Teddy, I am Harry, you know you can tell me anything. We are family."

The boy looked away, but it was clear Teddy was trying to hold his tears back.

"Teddy, please? I need you to promise me to stay here, safe and wait for me to come back?"

The boy bit his lips and mumbled. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to help those muggles."

Teddy mumbled again, "Why? Why leave me here? I know some spells as well."

"It is safe here, I would worry about you too much and I need you to be safe."

"…but if you go and something happened to you, I will be alone. Nobody wants me." Teddy looked away and tears fell on his cheek. Harry hugged his Godson tight. (Merlin, thisis really hard.) He knew Teddy was feeling very insecure at the moment. Hogwarts had been such a bad idea.

"There, there." Harry hushed the boy. "I promise I will be back. I have never lied to you before, right?"

Teddy finally nodded and Harry smiled.

"I am going then. Please, stay safely here." Harry muttered some simple and quick safety wards around the boy before apparating back to the scene with American Flag.

* * *

Harry found himself debating whether he should reveal himself or not. In the end, he ended up using a notice-me-not charm and decided to clean up the aliens from the subway system. It seemed that even though the American Flag and his team were trying their best to stop the aliens, some minority had slipped into the subway systems and currently having fun destroying the subways, or trying out the poles in the subway cars,or playing with the rails. Well, maybe they were just having fun.

Harry used all the offensive spells he knew, including sectumsempra. And it worked wonderfully, very wonderfully, until within half an hour of fighting, the subway was cleared from most of the aliens. The rest ran up from the underground subway. Harry patted himself on the back and went back outside to find that the hole was getting bigger; some flying fish came out from the hole. (Really, muggles are funny. They come out with some really weird stuff to make up for lack of magic. Flying alien fish? That was kind of thestral-unique worthy. It has been so long since he had visited the muggle world, and everything has changed faster than he could keep up with. Was it just America or was Britain the same?)

Harry watched as the flying Gryffindor-coloured metal man flew towards the hole. He was frozen. Even he knew it was dangerous. Everything seemed to slow down when the hole shrank and the Gryffindor-coloured man fell from the sky. It was rather horrifying, really.

And suddenly a green giant troll saved the day by catching the Gryffindor.

Huh. Harry huffed as he looked around to find the aliens dropped around him, lifeless. He was really surprised with everything. First, alienswere real and now there were these super powered muggles with weird outfits—American Flag, greenish Troll and a flying Gryffindor man. (Flying without .)

But it was short lived, when he noticed that the Gryffindor man was clearly unconscious and maybe, dying. His (he has got some really thick facial hairs, so Harry assumed he was a man) teammates were all around him, looking worried and nervous. The American Flag was trying his best to call his team mate back into life.

Harry found himself knowing, just knowing, that the man was dead. Despite the effort of the American Flag, Harry knew the Gryffindor man has died. Nothing could bring him back to life.

Or could he?

It was a sudden thing, this wish to return the man back to life. Harry didn't know that his magic suddenly went awry and it ripped through the notice-me-not charm he put on himself. And suddenly, he was pulled by a very strong force, into blackness.

* * *

_"Master."_

_Harry found himself shaking his head. "Dobby?"_

_"No, I am not that house-elf. I am Death."_

_"Great, Dobby, I am not in the mood to play." Harry sighed. It was clearly Dobby standing in front of him. Oh, how he missed the little guy. After Dobby had saved himthat last time, by sacrificing himself… wait. Dobby was dead. How could he be there?_

_"Who are you?" Harry asked, this time paying more attention._

_"I am Death. I took this form to make it easier to talk to you. I don't have a form."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose, but he stayed silent._

_"This is the first order you have givenme since you become the Master of Death, so I think this is a good time to introduce myself. You are telling me to return this man—Tony Stark—to life, am I right, Master?"_

_"Who?" Harry didn't quite catch the name. Who was the man again?_

_"The Iron man."_

_Harry recognized the metal. "You mean, the Gryffindor man?"_

_Dobby tilted his head, but he nodded. "Maybe he is the same man. I just need you to confirm the order. Do you want me to return this man's soul into his body?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yes."_

_Dobby flicked his hand, and he turned back. "Until next time, Master."_

* * *

And then, Harry was back in the conscious world, watching as the Iron man (as Death called him) opened his eyes. As the eyes opened, the Green giant troll roared and createdquite the local saliva rain over the man.

Everybody sighed in relief, but Harry's sigh made both the attractive lady and the man with bows around his body turn toward him. Harry didn't realize he had torn through the notice-me-not charm, so he was shocked when suddenly the lady pointed a gun at him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

comment?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews and faves!

Betaed by NightAngel99. Thank you XD ssoooo much!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Bloody hell!_

Those words summarized everything inside Harry Potter's mind at that moment. He was found out. His saving-people-thing was a breath away from crossing the Statue of Secrecy. He couldn't explain that he was Harry Potter, a wizard, could he?

And Teddy. What should he do?

"Wait!" The American Flag shouted at the pretty lady. "He is not our enemy! He helped us!"

The lady didn't move, but her face was a tone down from the previous 'I am ready to kill you on your next breath' expression. Harry used that moment to apparate, but he could feel a sudden burn on his left shoulder.

Damn, he got shot.

* * *

He apparatedback into the building he had left Teddy at, clutching his shoulder. It was burning, but the aim, thankfully,had been a bit off and it just grazed his upper shoulder's skin and muscle. Harry was grateful for that. But knowing the lady, maybe she did it on purpose. Especially, since Harry was watching how she could accurately shoot a flying Alien between its eye.

Teddy was nowhere to be found.

"Teddy!" Harry started to panic. They needed to go, and with his current condition, they might be forced to leave using feet or muggle transportation. Harry wasn't sure of his own ability to apparate in his current condition. Bloody hell, if only he had bought that emergency portkey that came with the insurance offered by the American Ministry of Magic… Well, he couldn't blame himself could he? The Britain Wizarding World was not big on insurance or emergency—Hell, Harry wasn't sure what insurance was when that man in the black suit offered it to him.

"Teddy! Where are you? Teddy!" Harry shouted and moved around. His shoulder has stopped bleeding, and although Harry cast 'episkey' on his own shoulder, the bullet was still inside burning his skin. It made the spell ineffective. Harry kept casting the spell every five minutes though, since the spell stopped his bleeding. He needed to go to healer soon to take the muggle's bullet out.

"Point me Teddy!" Harry shouted, and the Elder wand showed a concrete pillar on his left. Harry followed, to find his godson hugging himself into a tight ball, and clearly was sobbing heavily.

"Teddy…" Harry whispered as he touched his godson,but the boy suddenly snapped and sunk his human teeth onto Harry's hand. Harry was shocked, pain spread through his arm but he let the boy bite him until Teddy was calm. It was not unusual for Teddy to act like a wolf whenever he felt scared (and Harry has experienced it a lot—although therewere no scars to prove it, since a healer was able to heal even the scars perfectly). The boy slowly gained his consciousness once he smelled the scent of his godfather's blood.

"Ha…harry…" Teddy sobbed and looked up. Harry couldn't help but smile. His godson still looked adorable and loveable even though his mouth was smeared with Harry's blood.

"Come, we are going home."

The boy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand tightly.

* * *

It was a mess, though. Harry bit his lips. His shoulder was begging for mercy from the pain. The road was filled with so many muggles—those panicking, those trying to help, and those who were unsure what to do. Harry winced everytime a muggle passed close byhim and would nudge his shoulder unintentionally—it was very painful.

He moved Teddy so that the boy held onto his other hand, and kept walking. The boy looked worriedly at his godfather, yet Harry smiled to him as if nothing was amiss. The boy bit his lips and walked silently next to his godfather. Well, mostly.

"Where are we going, Harry?" The boy asked for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"I am not sure Teddy. I can't apparate both of us now, without the risk of splinching."

Teddy bit his lips.

"Calm down." Harry smiled to his godson. "You will be fine soon."

"It's not me!" Teddy shouted. "It's you! You are bleeding!"

Harry sighed and everything finally just caught up with him. Suddenly, he felt as if his back was cold and his face was flushed with cold sweat. His body started to shake, rejecting the bullet and his magic started to show a significant depletion from the continuous strenuous use.

Harry wanted to say it was alright, but his own body wouldn't listen and he fell unconscious on the honest-to-Merlin cold asphalt.

Before he closed his eyes for good, he saw a glimpse of American Flag again.

Well, it might be just an illusion, after all.

* * *

Teddy could do nothing but watch as Harry fell onto the road, unconscious, though when the suddenness of the event wore off, he started to scream.

Steve Rogers watched as the stranger's eyes fluttered open. To be honest, the stranger was quite… beautiful. It was an unusual word to explain a man, but Steve couldn't explain it better with other words. He wanted to draw the man, then and there. He shook his head. No, he needed to focus. He was shocked when the man was suddenly gone and Natasha took a shot—though he wasn't sure which shocked him more.

Clint then spoke out, "He… He disappeared. Is he a humanoid Chitauris or what? Thor?"

The God was unsure as well. In the end, after they managed to secure Loki under Fury's men, the rest of the Avenger turned to him, Steve, with questions.

And honest to God, he knew nothing about the man. True, he spoke to the man and his son. True, he asked the man to evacuate. True, he showed the man a building 'over there' because he wasn't sure. But he wasn't expecting the man to disappear straight away. Like an illusion. And then to re-appear, without his son, at their back, sighing in relief when Tony opened his eyes and screamed "Shawarma!"

In the end, they decided that the man must be human, and the first place to search was around 'that building' Steve pointed at. They began to search (despite their tiredness of before—really, all of them suddenly have a new burst of energy—even Tony) and went to the building.

It was almost half an hour after they search that they found the man walking with his son, amongst the chaotic street. Ambulance and paramedics were all over the places, people screaming and trying to overcome their panic, and the colourful Avenger did little to ease their stressing minds. But when they had gottenvery close to the man, he suddenly collapsed to the ground and his son cried out so loud, calling a name.

"Harry!"

That must be his name, Steve noted inside his head. He quickly went over to the kid, and grabbed the boy's shoulder, onlyto be bitten by the child. Steve was shocked; but his hand was covered with the special fiber gloves (which he wasn't sure what it was made of—it was one of the thing Tony always jested him about), so luckily those sharp teeth didn't sink into his bare hand.

"Calm down, please. I am here to help."

The boy looked at him, distrustful and to be honest, scared Steve. The boy's look could only be described as 'feral'. Luckily Natasha saved the day by slowly explaining things to the boy. Steve had never known that Natasha had that motherly tone in her—or maybe she was just acting like she always did.

In the end, they managed to convince the boy and took 'Harry' with them—and Steve got the honour of carrying the man back to the Tower. 'Harry' was very light—or maybe Steve forgot his superpower (he could easily carry 100 kgs if he wanted to).Tony took the child with him—leaving all his team members wondering whether it was a good idea to do so—but surprisingly, Tony was good with the boy. Steve snorted (and he would never admit that) and he just knew it was because Tony was still a child himself. A child with goatee.

After getting back to base, S.H.I.E.L.D. treated the injured members. Thor went to watch Loki's interrogation, while Bruce and the assassin duo went to their own respective rooms for bath and self-grooming. Meanwhile, only Steve and Tony stayed in the room, watching as the kid sobbed beside his father's bed.

They had asked the boy about what happened; but the boy refused to answer anything, pretending he didn't hear as he buried himself on his father's chest. It would be a touching scene, if it weren't for Tony who sneezed and snorted into a handkerchief. Steve honestly didn't understand why Tony wasthe way he was. He remembered Howard Stark being a very honourable man.

It had also been very interesting to note that the bullet inside 'Harry's' shoulder was covered in an airtight, glass like bubble, and his body was mending the injury around those protective bubbles. The paramedics easily extracted the bullet and stitched his shoulder back up, and throughout the operation Harry didn't oncewake up even though they operated without anesthetic.

Now, a day later, 'Harry' should be wakingup any moment now. And he did.

"Harry!" The boy sobbed in relief when he saw his father opened his eyes.

Steve wondered at the length of those eyelashes.

"Teddy." The man coughed dryly. The boy buried himself deeper on the man's chestand Steve turned to Tony for any signal of how to approach the situation.

Suddenly 'Harry' spoke out. "American Flag… where are we?"

Tony started laughing so hard at that,while Steve grimaced and replied.

"We are in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."

* * *

comment?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer to answer one of the review.

By the way, you guys are awesome! LOL. I did not expected this much comments from you guys. please keep it coming. This makes me really happy. Awesome, awesome! Thank you so much! This chapter is for you, I hope it appease you. And I **dont mind** the short review of 'update soon!' or 'I like this!' because I **love** your positive opinions, and thrive on it. thank you so much!

Betaed by NightAngel99. Thank you very much!

Slash or not is still not decided. but if slash then I will change the ratings and give warning.

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Tony slowly walked towards his kitchen to find the man 'Harry'already there and making some sort of English breakfast set for eight people. His son (or godson, but Tony could have sworn the boy had looked like a smaller carbon copy of the man) was busy setting the table.

The kitchen smelled very nice, actually, and 'Harry' looked like he was used to this; in fact, Tony guessed 'Harry' might be a professional chef, or at least cooking was his most favourite past time.

"Hello, champ." Tony smirked.

The man turned and made a gesture of acknowledging him, but that was it. The coldness of the gesture was something that didn't bother him—for he was used to less intelligent people trying to ignore his sarcasm for they couldn't accept his awesome personality—and so he just came nearer and stopped beside Harry. He poked the guy just for fun, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"You just woke up noon-ish, yesterday, and you were transferred into my tower just last night. Did you have a good night sleep? How about the champ there? Are you sure you are fine with making breakfast? Not that I mind, of course. Those look good. Where do you get the bacon? I didn't know we have it in my tower…"

Harry kept his silence. This muggle—the Gryffindor man a.k.a. iron man—talked like Hogwarts Express. Once he opened his mouth, words came nonstop. He sighed. The muggle didn't need to know about the healing charm Harry had cast on himself. Afterall, the only problem he had had with his wound was he hadn't known how to get the bullet out of his shoulder—the rest would have been easily healed using the healing charms he learned in the college for Healers (when he was learning to become a mind-healer) because it hadn't been that deep.

"I am fully healed, thank you for your concern, Mr.…?" Harry inquired. He couldn't let himself accidentally call them the nicknames that he had been calling them in his head anymore. The incident where he called The Captain of America as American Flag was embarrassing enough.

Tony smirked. "Tony. No way! I know you can disappear and do some or the shit Steve said you did—but recover only in matter of days—no, even less than a day, it was hours—from bullet wounds made you not normal, Harry. With that kind of ability… and did you just appear and disappear in front of me that time? Was it something like transportation? Were you exposed to anykind of radiation before? Gamma, Beta? You are almost qualified to join the Avenger, a group of frea.."

"I am sorry I am not normal." Harry sharply cut off Tony's words before turning to his son (godson?) and Tony saw the boy was trembling. Harry took the boy to his side and scratched the boy's mop black hair. "Sh, everything's fine, Teddy. He is not talking about you."

Tony grimaced. What did he do? Why was the boy trembling like that?

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Tony,but I am quite alright and since your people have kindly treated my wound, I feel the need to repay your kindness. I decided to show my appreciation by cookingeveryone breakfast before Teddy and I leave."

"Oh, not that I think the breakfast is not good or anything, in fact it does look very tasty, but don't you think that's too fast? We did nurse you back to health after all. Why don't you stay longer? In fact, I think I can show you the better part of Manhattan than what you have been able to have seen so far. You are here as a tourist, right?"

Tony didn't say out loud that he actually hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. database just to check on Harry's history. He was quite disappointed when he saw Harry's history—Harry was a human, not a new kind of alien. Not that Tony have much positive feeling about aliens, especially since the recent alien forcethat tried visiting the earth was there to destroy the human race and not at all good looking. Harry, on the other hand, he had thought was quite similar to human (if he was truly an alien) and those green eyes just mesmerized Tony.

He tried to get more information about the British-accented man and his son (godson?). Sadly, he was only able to see Harry's passport when he came to America a few days ago. Before that, it seemed that Harry's file was protected with some sort of special security system that even JARVIS couldn't hack into.

Harry turned the stove off. Luckily, he had made the breakfast using muggle ways and not magic. He was almost tempted to use magic, but the risk of being caught was too high. Harry put the bacon on each plate nicely. The plate was now complete with bacon, scrambled egg, baked beans in tomato sauce and two slices of toast each. Harry also made some tea, but he didn't provide coffee because he wasn't sure how to use the modern-like muggle coffee machine.

The smell of the good breakfast enticed Tony. The millionaire playboy was not the one who usually ate breakfast (or lunch, for that matter, especially when Pepper wasn't around to make sure he ate anything), but he really wanted to eat that now.

"Thank you, Mr. Tony,but I have other matters to take care of and Teddy is not safe here. The breakfast is just enough gratitude, I think, since the reason I needed to have your treatment was because of your people shooting me. Oh, and I don't know how you know that we are tourists, but I guess nothing is left to see in the ruin of Manhattan."

"But, I can takeyou to California! Hollywood, you know? The hill of dream and stars? I owe you that, at least, since you have given Steve the best nickname ever. I can also introduce you to some famous people. I guess with your looks, you can secure one or two roles,maybe even a movie about British Magician or something." Tony giggled, remembering the first time Harry called American Flag on Steve's face.

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and looked at the giggling hero. He was ready to obliviate Tony if he knew about magic. It was his carelessness after all and although he knew the British Ministry of Magic would pardon him for anything he did now (for the British Wizarding World owed him so much after killingVoldemort), it was not good for Harry to abuse the power. Unconsciously, his grip on Teddy's shoulder became tighter.

The boy watched his godfather's face, and he bit his lips, waiting for the worst.

Yet, after searching Mr. Tony face and waiting for some accusation about the magic use, Harry realized the other man didn't seem to mean anything by the comment. In fact,Mr. Tony just launch into another ramble about how good his mansion in California was, after insisting that he be just called Tony. For a moment Harry swore he could see Draco boasting about Malfoy Manor and it was that which caused Harry to let his suspicion go.

Harry sighed. He just couldn't believe how much of a chatterbox the man was. He started to regret bringing the man back (well, one meeting with Dobby the dead house elf was enough so he knew he couldn't ask Death to take Tony back to Death realm).

Furthermore, Harry basically just accused the man's team as his shooter and pointing out the ruins of city after they fought those aliens, but this man shrugged it off like it was nothing?

Harry was brought from his internal ramblings when other people entered the room, lured by the smell of crispy bacon. The first one was the shoulder-length haired blond Demigod,who smiled when he saw Teddy busy putting the plates of food onto the table. Behind him followed Hawkeye, Natasha and the captain (_The_ Walking American Flag, as Tony commented in his head, giggling still).

"What a feast in the morning! This smells really good! Thank you, boy." The blond man rubbed Teddy's hair. And suddenly Teddy's hair changed into blond, just like Thor's.

Also Teddy growled quite loudly in displeasure.

The room suddenly fell silent. Nobody moved.

"Eh? What is for breakfast? It smells so good." Bruce walked into the room, then scanning the room in general.

"…Did I miss something?"

* * *

Bruce's entrance actually helped to move things along. After general introduction with each side, they started breakfast. Tony and Thor were the only two talking; the rest was busy drowning themselves in their food, and giving calculating looks to the British man and his son (godson?).

All of them compliment and thanked Harry for the breakfast. Thor asked for seconds, which Harry answered by apologizing for not knowing that he needed to make extra. Tony waved it away and told Thor that they could shawarma for early lunch. He invited the British guests, but received no reply. Harry and Teddy looked like they were anxious and wanted to leave straightaway. But nobody dared to ask about Teddy's hair colour change.

Finally, breakfast ended. Harry was readying to wash the dishes when Steve stopped him.

"Let me. You cooked the breakfast. It was truly nice, thank you."

Steve's calming smile made Harry sincerely smiled as well. Tony scratched his beard.

"Well, when you two smile like that I guess we really don't need a lamp anymore,it's bright enough."

Harry blushed a bit before he gathered Teddy and walked towards the door. Tony was quicker. "JARVIS, don't let our British guests leave this room."

"_Yes sir." _

Harry ignored the voice and tried to open the sliding door; but it didn't comply. He turned to see Tony smirking to him, feeling not guilty whatsoever. "Hey, I promised you Hollywood, didn't I?"

Blood rushed into his head. What the heck was this man trying to do? Was Tony trying to confine him and Teddy inside the tower? Harry was ready to either blast the door, or apparate—he could obliviated all of these muggles easily, afterall he was a full time trained mind healer—when suddenly the lady who shot him called his name.

She walked to stand in front of him, and Harry frowned. He was at the same height with the lady—and he cursed his genetics and childhood lack of nutrition for it. But her words took his attention.

"Harry, I want to apologize for shooting you. It was a reflex. I hope you can forgive me."

Before Harry could say anything, Teddy's hair changed into red in colour and so was his face. Natasha and the rest of the Avenger (sans Thor who was busy getting through the bottom of a box of Pop tarts for additional breakfast) stared at the child. Harry quickly hugged Teddy and bit his neck, forcing submission from his Godson. Teddy calmed down and returned to normal. The boy buried his face inside his godfather's arms.

"What… was that?" Bruce asked, slowly coming near Harry and Teddy. Harry shook his head.

"It's just an allergic reaction. This lady here reminded Teddy of my ex fiancée. And when he is mad or agitated, he usually changed colour."

"Oh." Bruce commented, as if changing colour was normal. Well, maybe for him, it was. "I do change colour too, but to green."

"Really?" Teddy peeked from his godfather's arms. "You turn green?"

Bruce nodded and shrugged. Tony smirked and patted his science buddy at the back.

"Are you an alien?"

Bruce smiled. Steve and Hawkeye chuckled at the back.

The Gamma-radiation expert smiled. "Unfortunately, I am not an alien. The alien were blue, remember? Well, I have a … condition that makes me turns green everytime I am angry."

Teddy's face fell a bit, but he asked again with more enthusiasm. "Can I see it? Are you a metamorphmagus as well?"

Harry groaned.

"Ah. I am sorry. I can't control the other guy, so I cannot let myself be green unless it is needed." Bruce smiled and apologized. "By the way, what is metamorphmagus?"

Before either Harry or Teddy could answer, the door was opened and three people stepped in. Harry turned to see Minister Shacklebolt step in with two men, one bald man with eyepatch (just like a darker Mad Eye Moody without hairs) and a man who wore suit like a second skin. Harry guessed straightaway that the second man was a muggle.

If the minister himself was there, that meant Harry was totally screwed.

"Potter," The minister sighed. "What have you done now?"

* * *

comment?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank ou for my dear beta NightAngel99!

Thank you for all the reviews/fave/alert. I feel loved. Wish it will continue~!

Enjoy!

* * *

"…Jeopardizing the Statute of Secrecy… reckless behaviour…" Shacklebolt continued to scold The Saviour of Wizarding World. Harry grimaced and bit his lips, squirming on his seat like a kid scolded by the school principal for not doing his homework. "…worrying the Ministry… disappearing and caught again in muggle war…"

Harry felt like the preaching would never end. He grimaced. He had stopped listening since five minutes ago. Then he looked to his side to find Teddy tried to hide his laugh behind his palms.

"Don't laugh at your Godfather, young man." Harry hissed to his Godson. Teddy laughed harder and his hair turned bright scarlet. Harry pouted.

The boy snickered and patted his Godfather's hand. "There, there. It will end soon. You are used to Hermione's preach anyway, right?"

Harry sighed. "Well, you are right. I should enjoy this moment. Hermione hasn't scolded mesince the birth of her first child." It was nostalgic, being reminded of how he would be scolded by Hermione about everything, really, but Harry was glad that it ended. Ever since Hermione and Ron were married, the time they could spend with Harry decreased greatly. Especially, when Ron was accepted as the Keeper for Chuddley Cannons and Hermione started her career in the ministry. And ever since their first child, Kiara, was born a year ago, Harry hardly ever saw them anymore. He missed them, sometime, and it almost made him want to crawl back to Ginny, but Ginny hadsince moved on and was dating Dean Thomas. So Harry had sucked it up and focused more on his healing study and Teddy.

Teddy nodded, acting wise beyond his age. His hair turned into the usual black and his eyes became green, just like Harry's. Harry smiled fondly and rubbed his Godson's hair. The two of them pictured the lovely image of a close family. But Shacklebolt wasn't feeling warm today.

"Harry James Potter! Are you listening to me!"

"Yes, sir! Just know that I only began firing spells when we became were in direct harm." Harry corrected his slumped posture and looked straight at the Minister's eyes. The minister sighed.

"What should I do with you, Harry? You are a walking disaster magnet."

Harry had the nerve to pout. He knew what he was, thank you, and he didn't need others to point out his talent in finding problems and get dragged into it.

"I was just taking Teddy for a much needed holiday…" Harry tried to defend himself, something that wasn't applicable minutes before,seeing as Shacklebolthad not stopped scolding him since they got seated in the living room in Stark-Avenger Tower,and it didn't help that they still hadan audience. The group of muggles had stayed behind, watching them in interest as if they were watching some show. Beside Shacklebolt was the muggle Mad-eye Moody, as well as, the man in suit.

"The problem now is that you have been recorded by the muggles' media." Shacklebolt sighed. "We cannot obliviate the whole city, let alone the whole world. This is world news, and they have captured your back along with Teddy, blasting that blue thing out of the window."

Harry grimaced. It seemed that his reluctance to keep up with muggle technology has bitten him on his arse. Apparently, there was some muggle patron inside the café that had used his mobile phone to record Harry. Harry was glad that his face wasn't very clear, but the way he shouted the spell and the wand in his hand clearly showed that he was using magic.

"The video has been confiscated, but it has at least 3,000 views on You-tube." The muggle'Mad-eye' started to talk. Harry turned to see him. "I was not very aware about your world before this, Minister Shacklebolt, Mr. Potter. But now that I am aware of a whole new world of _magic_," The Mad-eye seemed to be sceptical about the word, "this has become a new concern. I will need an agreement between your world and mine. I cannot let a bunch of wizards, who can turn citizens into toads on a whim with a spell, be allowed to just run around loose."

Minister Shacklebolt looked harassed. "I assure you, Mr. Fury, not every wizard can do that, or even would. It is NEWT level, and not so many people can do the human-animal transfiguration perfectly."

Harry wanted to laugh. It seemed that the Minister was even more clueless than himself in the muggle world.

The 'Mad-eye' critically assessed the Minister with his one eye. "I don't understand what you are trying to explain, but I do want to express… gratitude for Mr. Potter's decision to help us in our fight against the Chitauri. However, we also want to apologize for the injury to his shoulder. We have treated the wound, but it would seem better for Mr. Potter to stay at least until he is fully healed. I extend my welcome for Mr. Potter and his Grandson to stay in this Avenger tower."

Tony voiced his disagreement, it's _his—Tony Stark's—_tower, which was quickly silenced by Clint's hand.

"…In the meantime, Mr. Potter and his godson can teach magic to those within S.H.I.E.L.D."

The minister looked contemplative for a second before turning to Harry. "Harry, are you injured?"

Harry gave an abbreviated nod. "Itwas easily healed after the bullet was removed and it's just sore now. A vial of pain relief potion and some time to rest are all I need."

The minister nodded. "Then, do you want to stay here or come back to Britain with me by way ofportkey? Though to be honest, I think it would be better for you to lay low for a while until this whole sensation dies down. The Daily Prophet is having a field day with the gossips. I know you wouldn't like that."

Harry knew which the better choice was. "Fine. I'll stay, though please make it aware that I was within the law to act."

Shacklebolt smiled. "Then, I leave it to you. Be careful, and don't get dragged into any trouble again. We have enough on our hand with your damage control as it is now. By the way, Senior Undersecretary Granger-Weasley sent you a message. I wager you will get an owl soon."

Harry grimaced. Knowing Hermione, the owl message would be a howler. "You can count on me."

"Good. And back to our business," Minister Shacklebolt turned to the muggle 'Mad-eye'once more, "Yes, we will need to discuss things about this agreement of yours. Now, there is aMinister of Magic here in America and it would be better for you to contact them first. Also, we usually contact your president about any magic/non-magic relation, so please contact them as well."

Shacklebolt coughed before he continued, "Furthermore, Harry Potter is a very important person from our world, and so if anything happened to him, you would not like the consequences. We owe him a life debt, after all. You may ask him about magic, but I regret to inform you that magic cannot be learned by people born without it. I think both of us know how bad it is if it was leaked to public, thus, I wish to keep this matter as the outmost secret."

Fury could only nod. He was displeased, of course. But he knew when to stop asking.

* * *

Tony was smirking. It wasn't everyday that a person could out speak Fury. Truly, he was quite shocked with the revelation about magic. Then, there was Coulson; that Agent Coulson was standing beside Fury, looking damn healthy,as if Loki had never stabbed him or he had never died. This brought another thought to Tony: Fury used Coulson's blood-stained cards to unify the Avenger time bomb. The way that Fury spun it, made him and the rest of Avengers think that Coulson had died. Now, said man was standing in front of them.

That meant Fury had manipulated them to get the Avenger to work.

Now, that wasn't to say that Tony wasn't happy that Coulson was alive, after all Pepper liked the guy,or maybe he wasn't too happy that Coulson was still alive because Pepper liked the guy.

But truly, the revelation made Tony's brain explode…Magic? Harry Potter hadused magic to heal himself? And, the man they called Minister Shacklebolt, looked like he was a tourist from Morocco, with his gold-red hat, robes and all.

Fury looked displeased. Tony would guess it was because there was actually something he didn't know, even though the president knew. It must be hurting his pride as the international spy to know nothing about something as important as Magical world. And he was right, Tony supposed, that if there was such thing as a community of magic users on earth—and Loki was not counted because he was a GOD from an alien-knows-where planet—big enough to have their own ministry, that means serious threat for the rest of human being without magic.

Now, back to magic, Tony wanted to laugh until he farted. Magic was a bit far stretched, even after Loki invaded them. If Loki had used magic, it was kinda acceptable because he was a God,or a Demigod,or whatever. But, Harry Potter was a man, a human, and he could do magic? So, the black-haired Britain could pull a rabbit out of a hat? Change Tony into a toad (well, if he must turn into something, Tony would prefer to turn into a bottle of vodka)? Was that even possible?

If it was, then God wasn't fair. Why didn't Tony have the magical power as well? Not that he would admit that aloud, of course.

Still, the whole magical concept was unacceptable to Tony, especially trying to reason it with all the laws of physic in his head. But then, it would explain why the small boy beside Harry was able to change his hair and eye colours easily, would it not? The boy has been changing his facial and hair colour a lot; Tony almost expected rainbow colours by now.

Tony turned to observe his comrades, to assess what they thought of the magical world, and paused when he saw Steve's face. The man's Ken doll-like face was smiling from ear to ear, dreamy-eyed and staring at Potter and his group. It seemed that Captain America loves the notion of magic.

Tony turned to the other side to find Natasha's impassive face, Clint's skeptical look, Bruce wiping his glasses with his shirt, and a contemplative Thor. It was rare to see the Demigod looking that serious. Maybe he was using his brain for once.

Weird.

* * *

So after retrieving their stuff, Harry and Teddy would live with the Avengers,at least for the holiday.

Lunch was awkward. Tony still insisted that all of them should go to the shawarma joint to eat, especially after Harry asked what the said food was. Tony gleefully explained that the food is 'the magical version of non-magical food' and can only be described as 'un-describable' and as a tourist from Britain, Harry and Teddy needed to try it at least once.

Harry decided that the amount was too much; he ended up sharing his with Teddy. Even sharing the one portion between them, both British males felt quite bloated afterwards.

"Amateurs," Tony called them, as he, Steve and Thor competed between them on who ate the fastest. Natasha and Clint rejected the food and instead settle for tea and wraps, while actually interrogating Coulson (who was assigned by Fury as the official Avenger Babysitter). Bruce wasn't there because he refused to leave the stress-free environment that was the ten levels of R&D candy land of the Stark-Avenger tower. After all, Bruce has drawn the line after his one-time shawarma-eating experience.

It seemed that Coulson had been actually in the middle of battle between life and death when Shackleboltshowed up. The Minister of Magic had assigned a few healers from St. Mungos' as soon as he had assessed the situation, who gave him 'magical treatment' (this sparked Clint's interest and he noted to himself that he would personally ask Coulson how magic felt. Was it awesome, ticklish and awesome, or weirdly awesome) and within a day, Coulson was back on his feet. Natasha commented about magic being superior in medicinal knowledge, but Harry expressed (because when Coulson said 'magic', Harry suddenly became interested in their conversation) that not all magic would work. There were several muggle medical techniques which would work better on certain injuries or diseases.

When they returned to the tower,the others left Tony to show Harry muggles technologies. Tony easily ranted about everything from his toaster (Harry knew what that was) to the newest artificial intelligence system,being a newer version of JARVIS (Harry didn't think he could ever fully understand the concept) that was still under development. Some of the Avengers tried to stay, but they either got called away (Coulson, Natasha and Clint), became bored (Thor) or were too used to Tony's hard-to-understand ramblings that they couldn't stand it anymore (Steve), so they left, leaving only Tony, Harry and a half-asleep Teddy. Somewhere between the television, the dry cell and the data pad, Harry lost interest, but when JARVIS was mentioned and the system actually introduced himself, Teddy jumped and looked around.

"Who was that?"

"I am JARVIS, Mr. Lupin,it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I can't see him! Harry, can you see him?"

Harry shook his head. Teddy looked contemplative for a moment, before seemingly reachingan absolute truth: "Harry! This JARVIS person is using an invisibility cloak!"

Harry smirked to that, and it was his turn to explain what invisibility cloaks were to Tony. To demonstrate, Harry took out his cloak from his pocket (he had placed all their stuff inside his magically-expanded pocket) and handed it to Teddy. Tony was awed when he saw Teddy suddenly disappear once he pulled the cloak around himself. The genius engineer stumbled quickly to his lab and returned with some detector machines and used them to try to track Teddy.

At first, Tony was too immersed in wondering why the hell his GPS and radio wave detector couldn't detect Teddy, even though he could hear Teddy's voice from somewhere in the room. However, when Tony asked JARVIS whether he could detect Teddy, JARVIS managed to detect him only 60% of the time, and it quickly became a game of hide and seek.

Harry laughed so hard, watching Tony run around the room, arms wide beside his body, trying to be in contact with as much air as possible while keeping watch for any sudden movement/twirling of cloak within the room. Tony's hypothesis was - if Teddy was still solid matter, then he could catch the boy even withhim being invisible, by trying to grab as much empty space as possible. Furthermore, the boy was still a human, so he would produce heat and some type of tracks. Teddy took it as a challenge and Harry just knew the boy was playing dirty.

The game ended when Harry caught his godson on the table—Teddy hadn't hid behind anything or just run around the floor, he simply sat on the table and watched Tony moving around airplane-arms-wide style. Harry only caught Teddy because he noticed the boy's sock peeping from on top of the empty table. Trust Teddy's wolfish instinct to have him settle in a higher place while watching his prey.

Tony roared and he tickled the boy until Teddy begged for forgiveness. Harry helped his godson by casting tickling charm on Tony and the billionaire offered thousands of dollars for Harry to stop the charm. Teddy in turn, tackled Harry and together with Tony, they attacked.

It was soon the Saviour of Wizarding World's turn to beg for forgiveness.

That was how Pepper found them, two and a half men laughing hard, enjoying the result of their game,andshe brought dinner with her. Lovely.

* * *

It seemed that any scent of food was enough to assemble the Avengers. One by one members of the superhero team entered the living room and asked what dinner was.

When Harry and Teddy could finally retreat to the guest floor (they were assigned the floor between Captain America's floors and Bruce's), Harry sighed. His godson was both super excitedbe hereon a bit of a sugar rush. The lady, who asked to be called Pepper, seemed to have taken a liking to Teddy and had spoiled him by allowing the boy to have two bowls of dessert ice cream.

Teddy's metamorphmagus ability was the focus of that night's dinner talk, with Teddy changing his hair colour like a rainbow (courtesy of Tony's suggestion) and turning himself green (when he remembered that Bruce told him he could turn green). It was a nice time had by all, and Harry was glad when he saw his godson was so happy. Teddy had needed the distraction and also the acceptance of his metamorphmagus ability.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the lift door.

"May I come in?"

Harry gave his permission and the door opened, revealing the God of Thunder.

"Son of Potter, I have something… to discuss with you."

* * *

tbc


End file.
